


Deflowering

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Курт знал, что Себастьян не настолько опытен, как он всегда намекал, этого бы никогда не случилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflowering

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deflowering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936552) by [artist_artists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists). 



> Бета: [ lana_log](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log)
> 
> =============================================================

– Ты врёшь! Этого не может быть. 

– Зачем мне выдумывать, что я был девственником? – удивился Себастиан. – Это, вроде как, не слишком круто. 

Курт постарался подавить подступивший приступ паники, прежде чем заговорить вновь. Себастиана, похоже, и без того достаточно забавляла его реакция, и Курту совершенно не хотелось играть ему на руку. 

– Ты захотел посмеяться надо мной. Ты знал, что это непременно вышибет меня из колеи, и поэтому... – Себастиан весело вздёрнул бровь. 

– Вообще-то нет, не знал, хотя, должен признать, смотреть, как твоё лицо покрывается красными пятнами, довольно уморительно. Как будто твоя голова сейчас взорвётся. 

– Да, такое порой случается, когда люди лгут мне, – огрызнулся Курт.

– Я не лгу, – усмехнулся Себастиан. – Я _был_ нетронутым чистым девственником _перед_ тем, как ты лишил меня невинности прошлой ночью, Курт. 

По спине Курта пробежала нервная дрожь, и он инстинктивно обхватил себя руками. 

– Ну… даже если сейчас ты не врёшь, ты солгал вчера, потому что умолчание тоже ложь! Ты скрыл от меня, что был девственником.

– Я говорил тебе!

– Нет, не говорил! Думаю, такое я бы запомнил!

Себастиан ухмыльнулся. 

– Ну, полагаю, ты был немного не в себе от моих потрясающих поцелуев… 

– Ты не настолько хорош, Себастиан, – усмехнулся Курт. – Мне попадались и получше. 

– А _теперь_ кто из нас лжец? В любом случае, я говорил… я сказал тебе перед тем, как начал сосать свой член, что никогда ничего подобного раньше не делал. 

– Я не мог подумать, что это означало, что ты никогда не делал _ничего_ , – проговорил Курт, мысленно возвращаясь к событиям прошедшего вечера. Они столкнулись в Calbacks и нашли общий язык, сойдясь на ненависти к одному весьма сексуальному красавчику, который отверг их обоих. Курту пришлось признать, что Себастиан весьма забавен, если его оскорбления направлены на общего врага. Когда Себастиан пригласил его к себе в квартиру, Курт не стал останавливать себя, чтобы мысленно рассмотреть все причины, по которым это могло быть плохой идеей. Они отлично повеселились, Себастиан был очень привлекательным, а у Курта не было секса уже несколько месяцев. В том, чтобы провести ночь с Себастианом, был смысл. Однако, теперь, в свете зарождающегося дня, в постели рядом с ним, Курт был полон раскаяния. – Я, честно говоря, подумал, ты имел в виду, что никогда никому не делал раньше... ну, минет, – продолжил он, буквально выталкивая из себя слова. Ему куда сложнее было говорить о сексе сейчас, при свете дня. – Что не вызвало у меня вопросов, поскольку ты не самый щедрый человек на свете. 

– А, ну, извини, если я недостаточно ясно выразился, – откликнулся Себастиан. – Но на самом деле это означало, что я попросту никогда не прикасался к чьему бы то ни было члену до этого. И что никто и никогда не прикасался к моему. Ну, кроме меня самого, конечно, и моих родителей, когда я был ребёнком. 

Курт яростно замотал головой, чтобы избавиться от этого конкретного образа. 

– Но ты ведь… всегда такой... сексуальный. И всегда издевался над нами с Блейном, что мы такие скучные, а сам...

– А сам даже не трахался, – закончил Себастиан за него.

– Ты соврал. 

Себастиан в ответ лишь пожал плечами. 

– Возможно, я делал кое-какие прозрачные намёки, но никогда ничего конкретного не утверждал... И это вовсе не значит, что ваша сексуальная жизнь была более насыщенной, чем моя. 

Бессильно откинув голову на подушку, Курт громко застонал. 

– Поверить не могу! Безо всякого предупреждения… я просто... я лишил тебя девственности, и… 

– Да ладно… ты серьезно? 

– Мы даже не поужинали перед этим, о, Боже мой... Первый раз должен быть чем-то особенным, а это было так... вульгарно и… отвратительно!

Себастиан явно с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться ему в лицо. 

– Курт, мой член побывал у тебя во рту, поверь, это _было_ чем-то особенным! – Курт закатил глаза. 

– Точно. Отличная романтичная история, которую однажды можно будет рассказать внукам.

– Хмм, ты действительно считаешь, что люди рассказывают внукам о своём первом сексуальном опыте? По мне, так это звучит как-то странно. 

Курт тяжко вздохнул, благополучно проигнорировав вопрос. 

– Ты меня использовал. 

– Ночью ты не жаловался, – возразил Себастиан.

– Прошлой ночью я не знал, что ты девственник! – Смайт недовольно фыркнул. 

– Ты в таком ужасе только потому, что сам же раздул из этого Бог весть что. Это было мило, окей? Было хорошо, мы оба получили удовольствие, никто никого не использовал… и вообще, это же не ты потерял девственность, так что я не очень понимаю, чего ты так завёлся. И, между прочим, не существует однозначной формулировки, что конкретно можно считать потерей девственности, потому что у меня осталась целая куча неиспробованного, что следует вычеркнуть из списка. В любом случае, это, видишь ли, довольно важное событие для меня, и твоё нытьё, здорово мешает мне наслаждаться послеоргазменной эйфорией. – Курт с сомнением нахмурился. 

– Эйфория? Прошло уже больше шести часов.

– Девственник, помнишь?.. – сказал Себастиан, указывая на себя. – Это может длиться несколько недель. 

Курт медленно выдохнул, пытаясь перенять хоть немного спокойствия Себастиана. Посреди всей этой паники по поводу внезапно всплывшей наружу утраченной мимоходом девственности, в голове Курта не переставали вертеться мысли о том, что он, пусть и по неосведомлённости, превратил первый сексуальный опыт в дурное воспоминание. 

– Возможно, я немного накрутил себя, – признал он.

– Самую малость, – сыронизировал Себастиан.

– Просто я... я бы мог сделать всё лучше, если бы знал… 

– Ну вот, а теперь ты напрашиваешься на комплименты. Я ведь уже сказал, было хорошо. 

– Я способен на гораздо большее, чем просто «хорошо», – ничуть не успокоенный его словами, убеждённо произнёс Курт. Блейн, разумеется, использовал более красочные прилагательные. Себастиан приподнял бровь. 

– Верю. Прошу, не стесняйся, можешь продемонстрировать своё сексуальное мастерство, когда захочешь. 

– Что? – вообще-то Курт вовсе не подразумевал делать подобного предложения.

– Ну, как я уже сказал, у меня осталась куча неосвоенного, так что, если желаешь попытаться ещё раз лишить меня невинности... – сказал Смайт, выразительно окидывая взглядом собственное тело.

– Это ужасная идея, – сказал Курт, тем не менее, решительно подавшись к Себастиану. Он никогда не мог устоять перед вызовом.


End file.
